


Missing piece

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Marcus and Kez get to spend the whole IPL together, but that doesn't make missing Adam any easier.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from [Friends who sleep together stay together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729260), but can be read on its own.
> 
> ***  
> IPL (in the UAE), October 2020.
> 
> ***  
> Please check the tags and ensure you are okay with them before continuing!

Marcus and Alex had been sharing a room since they arrived in the UAE - it wasn’t exactly a secret, but they weren’t obvious about it, either.

Alex had expected that their first night without Adam would be the toughest, but because they had spent all day travelling from the UK and going through a bunch of biosecurity protocols, he and Marcus had ended up falling asleep pretty quickly.

It was the second night that challenged them the most. They spoke to Adam at length after dinner, hearts full just hearing his voice, but when Adam had to have a shower and get ready for bed, things became more real.

When Alex got into bed, by pure force of habit, he settled in right next to the bedside table.

He didn’t realise what he’d done until Marcus sighed painfully. “Kezza,” he murmured.

Alex looked up at him, distracted from the attractive view of Marcus’ bare torso by the heartbroken look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Marc?” Alex asked.

“You left room for Adsy,” he pointed out softly, looking down at the empty bed.

Alex’s heart broke. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Didn’t even realise.”

Marcus sighed, crawling across the bed so he could wrap Alex up in his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Hope he’s okay on his own,” Marcus mused, after a little while. He shifted to lie down, pulling Alex to lay down with his head on Marcus’ chest, stroking Alex’s back softly.

Kez sighed - he had just been thinking the same thing. “He isn’t alone, Marc. He’s got Finchy and Flip and the rest of the squad,” he reminded.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully. “Aaron’s probably in the same boat,” he agreed.

“We should plan a drinking game for Ads. Take a shot every time Aaron mentions Maxi,” Alex teased.

Marcus laughed, at that, and Alex felt it though his chest.

“No way. He’d be blind and throwing up within twenty,” Marcus grinned.

Alex laughed softly. “There’s no way in hell you’d allow that.”

“Absolutely not,” Marcus agreed. “The only ones who get to see Ads that drunk are us,” he declared.

Alex hummed appreciatively, remembering a couple of nights, a while ago, when the three of them had taken their drinking a little bit too far.

He interlaced his fingers with Marcus’, swiping his thumb over the back of Marcus’ big hand.

“If he didn’t think it was so cringe worthy, I’d genuinely be happy to leave a call going all night just so we can hear him,” Marcus admitted quietly.

Alex nodded. “He thought it was pretty cringe-worthy when Tim and Steve did it.”

Marcus sighed, pressing another kiss to Alex’s forehead.

They could do this. They were playing Adam’s team in about three weeks. Hopefully, with how busy they were going to be, the time would fly by.

***

Alex and Marcus didn’t get used to sleeping without Adam, but they were both grateful to be able to wake up together and have their morning coffee every day. Adam would send them a photo of his own mug every morning, which made them smile.

When Delhi's match against Adam’s RCB finally came around, the boys were beyond excited.

The match day protocols were very strict, but there was a tiny window of opportunity when both playing XIs were in a team meeting. Of the three of them, only Marcus was playing, so when Alex’s phone vibrated with a text from Adam and a series of directions to an unused treatment room, Alex claimed to be going to the toilet and disappeared down the hallway.

He nearly got caught twice, but he didn’t care. The door was slightly ajar, and Alex let himself in, heart soaring when he saw Adam for the first time in three weeks.

“Adsy,” Alex breathed, rushing towards him.

“Lock the door,” Adam encouraged, accepting Alex’s embrace once they were sure they wouldn’t be interrupted.

They shared a firm kiss, and Adam parted his lips under Alex’s, letting out a soft moan when their tongues met at last.

Adam wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, and Alex brought a hand to Adam’s jaw, the other carding through his hair.

“Your hair’s gotten so long,” Alex smiled into Adam’s mouth.

Adam grinned, sucking on Alex’s tongue for a moment before pulling back just enough to look at his boyfriend.

“Do you like it?” Adam asked.

“Yes, baby,” Alex chuckled. “Come here,” he encouraged, pulling Adam back in for another passionate kiss.

Adam made a breathy sound of encouragement in the back of his throat, and Alex couldn’t take it any more. He dragged his hands down Adam’s back, letting them rest under the curve of his glutes, encouraging Adam to wrap his legs around Alex’s waist.

With Adam’s weight in Alex’s arms, he walked them towards the empty massage table in the middle of the room, putting Adam down on the surface. He stood between Adam’s spread legs, not breaking their kiss the whole time.

“I’ve missed you boys so much,” Adam murmured, after a few moments. “Missed your touch.”

Alex’s heart broke, and he pulled back just enough to look at Adam. His lips were pink and shiny from their saliva, and he looked so perfect that Alex couldn’t help the words that tumbled from his mouth.

“We’re not whole without you, Ads,” Alex admitted. “Missed our gorgeous boy.”

Adam ran a thumb over Kez's cheekbone, and Kez closed his eyes at the innocent touch.

“I haven’t gone without sex for this long since we all got together,” Adam admitted. “I need you so bad. Missed you boys filling me up.”

Alex groaned, his body reacting instantly to the words. “We shouldn’t, not here,” Alex murmured. “Sneak into our room tonight,” he suggested.

“I will, regardless,” Adam dismissed. “Please, Kezza. Just fuck me. You’re right here. We both need this,” Adam whispered, reaching for Alex’s waistband.

“What about Marc?” Alex asked, his resolve slipping more by the second.

“He’s had you all to himself for three weeks. I need this. Please?”

Alex could never say no to Adam, for anything. Especially after he had said please, _twice._

“You’re so naughty, baby,” Alex groaned.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you little shit,” Alex relented with a soft laugh. “Take your shorts off. We don’t have much time.”

Adam didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted his hips so Alex could pull his shorts and underwear off straight away.

“We don’t have any lube,” Alex realised.

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Adam asked, reaching into the deep pocket of the shorts he’d just removed, revealing a tiny travel bottle of lube.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. “You have _not_ been carrying that around with you all day.”

Adam smiled cheekily, revealing those sharp canines Alex was obsessed with.

“I just kept my phone in the same pocket and nobody noticed,” Adam shrugged. “Come on, are you fucking me or not?”

Alex rolled his eyes, but he’d missed this needy side to Adam, so much. Alex got up on the massage table, too, and coaxed Adam to lay down so he could get him ready.

It took Alex two seconds to realise his two fingers weren’t being met with as much resistance as usual.

“You’ve fingered yourself today,” Alex realised.

“May have expected this,” Adam grinned, looking angelic with his golden hair splayed out around his head.

Alex just shook his head, chuckling. “Insatiable,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Adam as he added another finger.

They kissed for a little while, Alex’s fingers working away, until Adam moaned softly into Alex’s mouth, starting to grind his hips down onto Alex’s hand like he always did when he was ready.

“Fuck me, Kezza,” Adam urged.

Alex groaned at the raspy desire in Adam’s voice, shoving his shorts and underwear down without preamble.

“You sure you’re ready?” Alex asked.

“Yes, fuck, just do it,” Adam huffed.

Alex chuckled, aligning their hips and finally pressing inside Adam for the first time in three weeks.

“Fuck yes,” Adam exhaled.

“Missed that tight body, baby,” Alex murmured, pressing a kiss to Adam’s bent knee. “How do you want it?”

“Give me everything,” Adam requested.

Alex did as he was asked. He built up to a bruising pace, despite the fraction of brainpower he had to allocate to the worry that this massage table was going to collapse under them, at the force of his actions. It was shifting a fraction with every movement, and if he weren’t blind with love and arousal for Adam, he might have found it amusing.

Adam didn’t seem to be worrying about it. He let out breathy moans every time Alex was deep inside him, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. He reached for Alex’s hand and squeezed it as Alex fucked him.

Alex gripped one of Adam’s thighs with his other hand, fingertips pressing hard into his skin. He half felt guilty that it might bruise, but the other half of his mind loved the idea of his bruises on Adam’s skin, especially after being apart for three whole weeks.

“Marc would kill me if he saw how hard I was fucking you right now,” Alex grunted into Adam’s ear. “Our baby boy.”

Adam hummed appreciatively. “I can take it. You know I can take it,” he breathed, words breaking off into a moan. “He knows I can take it.”

“He just doesn’t want to hurt you, baby, he’s heavier than us,” Alex reminded.

Adam nodded, accepting that, finally giving in and letting the pleasure take over.

After a couple of minutes of bliss, Alex knew he was close, and Adam was, too.

He brushed a hand back through Adam’s hair, getting it out from where it had fallen into his eyes.

“Feel good, bub?” Alex asked, barely in control.

Adam just nodded, too lost in pleasure to respond.

“Come inside me,” Adam requested.

Alex hadn’t expected that. “Baby, we don’t have protection,” he pointed out.

Adam cracked his eyes open a fraction, meeting Alex’s surprised expression. “I don’t care.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked once more.

“I want it,” Adam insisted. “Please, Kezza?”

One pleading look from Adam, and Alex was gone. He came inside of Adam with a soft groan, slumping forward to catch the younger man’s lips in a kiss.

“Kezza,” Adam breathed. “I need to-“

His words cut off into a moan as Alex shifted out of him, and took him into his mouth, swallowing around Adam until he was completely finished.

Adam slumped his head back against the massage table, spent, pulling Alex down against him to cuddle.

“Fuck,” Adam breathed.

Alex kissed him chastely, appreciating his soft skin and the edges of long hair tickling Alex’s face.

“Feel better now?” Alex asked.

Adam gave him a lazy grin. “Think that’s obvious,” he replied. His eyes lacked the intensity from before, and he finally looked relaxed and comfortable.

Alex smiled, kissing him once more. “I’ve missed you, bub. The bed feels too big without you in it.”

Adam made a sad noise. “Least you’ve got Marc to steal all your blankets and take up the whole mattress,” he mused.

Alex chuckled softly. “Just missing a warm cuddly body in the middle.”

They shared another drawn out kiss before Alex realised they should really get moving.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. We’ve gotta head outside,” Alex suggested, pressing one last kiss to Adam’s temple for good measure.

Alex had never been more grateful for the abundance of paper towel in treatment rooms in his life.

***

The Delhi playing XI had just come out of their meeting when Alex got back into the locker room.

Marcus took one look at him and gestured to the bathroom with his head.

Alex flushed, following him.

Marcus checked they were alone before he spoke.

“I take it you’ve seen Adsy,” he stated.

Alex flushed even deeper. “Maybe,” he chuckled.

Marcus tilted Alex’s head up with a finger under his chin, kissing him softly. He looked at Alex for a moment before asking, “You boys have sex?”

Alex couldn’t lie to Marcus. It was written all over his face. He just nodded.

Marcus’ eyes darkened. “Without me?”

“He said please, Marc. Twice. As if I could say no,” Alex reasoned.

Marcus chuckled softly. “As if we could ever say no to him,” he agreed. He leant in to kiss Alex once more.

At that point, it was time for everyone to head out to the outdoor viewing area.

Marcus leant in to whisper in Alex’s ear, lips brushing the shell of it, Alex’s heightened nerve endings making him shiver. “Whatever you and Ads got up to without me... you'll both pay for it, tonight,” he murmured, pecking Alex’s forehead before heading out of the bathroom.

Alex groaned softly. This was going to be a long match.

***

Marcus’ threat/promise was on Alex’s mind the entire match, and he could still taste Adam on his tongue. He was so ready to get back to the hotel.

Until Marcus went out to bat and put on the sexiest innings Alex had ever seen.

He smashed boundary after boundary, his pants pulled firm on the curve of his glutes, his muscular arms flexing with every big shot. He was sweating, and Alex almost couldn’t handle the sight.

Marcus made 53* from just 26 balls, including six fours and two sixes, helping Delhi to a win.

Alex was happy for the team, but he was even happier for his boyfriend.

He waited for Marcus at Marcus’ locker, desire clear in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, Kezza, you’ll turn me on,” Marcus protested softly, packing up his gear.

Alex chuckled. “You’ve been turning me on all night. That innings was fucking hot,” he murmured.

Marcus met his eyes and smiled softly. “Just you wait. We’re gonna have fun tonight.”

***

RCB had a different allocated level of the hotel for the night, but Adam managed to sneak down to Alex and Marcus’ room without any trouble.

Marcus opened the door and pulled Adam into his arms, kissing his forehead.

“Adsy,” he mumbled.

Adam leant up to kiss him. “Missed you,” he replied, patting Marcus’ chest before kicking off his shoes at the door and helping himself to a seat in the middle of Marcus and Alex’s bed.

“This is cosy,” Adam commented.

“It is now,” Alex declared, sitting beside Adam and kissing his temple.

Marcus sat on the bed with them, pulling Adam to lie down in his arms for a cuddle. “I missed you so much, Ads,” he mumbled, peppering kisses to Adam’s face, which Adam pretended to hate.

Alex ran his hand through Adam’s hair lovingly.

“Have you eaten?” Alex asked.

Adam nodded, leaning into his touch.

Things were calm, after that, and they curled up in bed to watch a movie, just enjoying being together again.

Despite his tryst with Adam just a few hours ago at the ground, Alex was still in the mood after Marcus’ whispered promises in the locker room.

He controlled himself pretty well for a while. Adam was curled up against Marcus’ side, playing with Alex’s fingers, and Alex was enjoying just having him back.

Until Marcus stretched, and his shirt rode up, revealing glorious, sculpted abs. Alex snapped.

“Will you just fuck us already?”

Marcus blinked, looking at Alex with wide eyes. Adam seemed more surprised at the outburst than Marcus.

“And here I was thinking you really did just want to watch a movie,” Marcus teased, eyes glittering.

Alex tore a hand back through his hair, frustrated that his boyfriends could have such an effect on him.

“I seem to remember you promised something before your innings, today,” Alex reminded.

Adam looked between them, confused. “What’s going on?”

“I told Kez that you boys needed to make up for your little meeting earlier,” Marcus told him, eyes darkening.

Adam looked to Alex with surprise. “Wait, you told him?”

“I worked it out,” Marcus replied, voice low. “Kez was all spaced out and he tasted like you.”

“Fuck,” Adam breathed. He gave Alex a look - _we’re in trouble._

Marcus shut the laptop, clearly deciding movie time was over, turning to face both of the boys.

Adam swallowed. It seemed like they really were playing this game.

“So you boys had fun without me, hm?” Marcus asked.

“I asked for it,” Adam admitted.

“Asked for what?” Marcus asked.

“Asked for Kez to fuck me.”

Marcus raised his eyebrows, looking at Alex. Alex put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, massaging gently.

“Is this true?” Marcus asked.

Alex nodded. “We did think about you,” he promised. “I just couldn’t leave him like that. Wanting and needy-“

Marcus let out a low growl. “That’s enough out of you,” he declared, leaning in to kiss Alex with bruising force.

Alex gasped with surprise, his mouth melting under Marcus’, letting Marcus take whatever he wanted.

By the time the kiss ended, Marcus’ chocolate gold eyes were dark. He sat back to look at both boys.

“Tonight, you boys don’t finish until I want you to. Okay?” Marcus asked.

Adam swallowed, sharing an excited look with Alex. They both loved the rare occasions Marcus really took control.

“I asked you boys a question,” Marcus said.

“Okay,” Alex agreed, trying to keep the excitement out of his eyes. Adam mumbled a similar agreement, biting his lip to hide his smile.

Alex decided to play with fire by reaching for Adam to steal a kiss, enjoying the way his younger boyfriend gasped with surprise.

Marcus growled. “Stop playing, boys.”

The younger pair separated, and Adam looked at Marcus, eyebrows raised, challenging him to take control.

Marcus gave him a measured look, and it wasn’t enough to put Adam off. He reached for Alex’s lap, palming him gently.

Finally, Marcus did something. He shifted so he was able to hold Adam’s shoulders and push him down to the bed. Marcus straddled his hips, holding him down, with Adam’s hands pinned firmly, either side of his head, by Marcus’ grip.

Adam tried to calm his expression, trying not to give away how thrilled he was.

“No more playing, you two,” Marcus growled. “I’m calling the shots tonight. Okay?”

Adam nodded, licking his lips with anticipation. “Just kiss me, Marc, come on,” he requested.

“Were you not listening?” Marcus asked, eyebrows raised.

Adam swallowed, smile falling off his face. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“That’s what I thought,” Marcus replied, pleased, finally leaning down to kiss Adam chastely.

He kissed his way along Adam’s jaw and down his throat, until he got to the material at Adam’s collar.

“Off?” Marcus encouraged gently, slipping his fingertips underneath the hem.

Adam shifted to pull his top off, but once he settled back down to the bed, Marcus gasped.

“Your hips are bruised,” Marcus realised, tracing over the fingertip-shaped marks very gently.

Adam and Kez exchanged a look. 

“His hips are bruised,” Marcus repeated, looking at Alex with raised eyebrows. “Were you rough with him, earlier?”

Alex swallowed. He knew Marcus was going to be mad. ~~That’s why he did it~~.

“Yeah,” Alex admitted. “And you fucking loved it, didn’t you, baby?” He grinned at Adam.

Adam smiled cheekily, nodding.

“You bruised his skin,” Marcus repeated, incredulous. “Are you sore, Adsy? Was he too rough?”

“Fuck no,” Adam assured. “I promise, I asked for it.”

Marcus nodded, glad. He decided to change tack. “Maybe you boys don’t need more sex tonight, if you’ve already had enough.”

Kez and Adam shared an alarmed look.

“Come on, Marc, don’t be ridiculous,” Kez protested. “We all need this.”

Adam had had enough. He pulled Marcus down by his collar and kissed him thoroughly, rolling his hips up against him.

That finally spurred Marcus into action. He tugged down Adam’s shorts, palming him through his underwear briefly before getting rid of those, too, working his way down Adam’s body before taking Adam into his mouth.

Adam pulled Kez in to kiss him at the same time.

“You’ve been lucky today,” Kez teased, grinning against Adam’s lips.

Adam gasped into Kez’s mouth as Marcus swirled his tongue around the tip, before taking him into the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Adam breathed into Alex’s mouth.

Adam tensed at the overwhelming sensation, so Alex pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Relax, bub, just enjoy it,” Alex encouraged softly.

Marcus heard the last part and released Adam, lips slick. “You sound too calm to me, Kezza,” Marcus said to Alex.

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Then do something about it,” he challenged.

Marcus’ eyes darkened. “Get naked, then,” he requested.

Alex got up from the bed and made a show of removing his clothes, which made Adam laugh, and Marcus’ mouth dry.

Adam stroked himself lightly, which split Marcus’ attention.

“Adsy, no,” Marcus insisted, putting a hand over Adam’s own, interlacing their fingers to pull Adam’s hand away.

Alex laid on the bed beside Adam, both of them naked and wanting.

Marcus took in the sight, briefly, lost for words.

“Come on, Marc, we’re waiting,” Adam huffed.

Kez chuckled, reaching for Adam’s length, stroking him several times.

Marcus swatted his hand away. “You boys have had your fun together, today,” he reminded. “How ready are you?” He asked Adam.

“Finger me and find out,” Adam replied, making Kez laugh.

Marcus just tutted, shaking his head. “Maybe you should go without, if you’re gonna give me that attitude,” he threatened.

Adam’s eyes were unimpressed, but he bit his lip, holding back any further commentary.

Marcus did as Adam suggested, though. He gathered the lube from the bedside drawer - it had been getting a decent workout, the last few weeks - and didn’t mess around, preparing Adam.

It didn’t take long.

“Please,” Adam whined, grinding down on Marcus’ fingers.

“Please what?” Marcus asked.

“Please fuck me,” Adam begged, a choked whimper coming at the end.

Kez shifted to kiss him on the cheek, and Adam turned his head to kiss him deeply.

Marcus decided he'd teased Adam enough. He pressed inside of him, painfully slowly.

Adam gasped into Kez’s mouth, and he had the presence of mind to reach for Kez, stroking the older man while Marcus fucked into him.

“Don’t get too close, Kez,” Marcus warned. “You don’t finish until I want you to.”

Marcus stopped speaking for a few long moments, Adam’s breathy moans filling the room.

Kez and Adam had stopped kissing, Adam’s head lolled back against the pillow as Marcus fucked him - a lot more gently than Kez had, earlier.

Kez was biting his lip, trying to stay quiet as Adam’s hand worked him in stilted movements.

“How do you feel, boys?” Marcus asked.

Adam let out a soft whine. “Want you in my mouth,” he told Kez.

Kez didn’t need to be asked twice. He shuffled up the bed and let Adam take him into his mouth, Adam’s hand around his base.

What built up was a chain reaction. Every time Marcus pressed deeply into Adam, he let out a soft whine, sending vibrations right through Kez’s body.

After getting worked up just watching his boyfriends, Kez wasn’t going to last very long, at this rate.

“Marc,” Kez said softly. “I’m really close.”

“Guess he’ll have to stop sucking you off, then,” Marcus said, not stilling his hips. “Adsy, let Kez go.”

Adam whined with protest, but he allowed Kez to pull out of his mouth, too caught up in the pleasure Marcus was giving him.

“Please, Marc,” Kez groaned, stroking himself a few times. “I need something.”

Marcus paused, taking longer to compute Kez’s words, distracted by Adam’s soft gasps and whines.

“Get the lube,” Marcus instructed.

Kez raised his eyebrows, but he found it where Marcus had discarded it amongst the rumpled sheets.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Kez asked, confused.

“No, baby. You’ve been naughty, fucking Adsy all on your own. Just fingers,” Marcus replied.

Adam was reaching for Marcus’ hand, and Marcus complied, interlacing their fingers. Marcus' right hand was still free, and he held it out for Kez to squeeze some lube onto.

Alex sighed with relief when Marcus pressed two fingers inside of him.

“What if they’re not enough?” Kez asked.

Marcus met his eyes. “Make them enough. That’s all you’re getting,” he declared.

Adam caught Kez’s lips once more, and as Adam’s gasps grew more urgent, Kez kissed him deeply.

Marcus tried to focus on working his fingers into Kez while fucking Adam, but as his own pleasure built, that became increasingly difficult.

"Marc, I'm so close," Adam breathed, eyes squeezed shut.

"Come, baby. You've been so good for us," Marcus said gently.

Marcus was still holding Adam's hand, and he brought their joint hands to stroke Adam to his finish.

Adam dropped his head back on his pillow, exhausted.

Marcus was only a few seconds behind him, finishing inside Adam's body.

Kez was breathing heavily, grinding down against Marcus' fingers. "Please, Marc," he begged.

Marcus relented, withdrawing from Adam so he could shift and take Kez into his mouth, swallowing around him until he was completely spent.

***

Adam was asleep, curled up in Kez’s arms, when Marcus returned with a washcloth.

When they were all cleaned up, Marcus got into bed and turned the lamp off.

“I love you boys,” Marcus murmured, kissing Adam’s forehead, then Kez’s.

“Love you, Marc,” Kez replied tiredly. “I think we wore him out,” he whispered, looking at the sleepy mop of golden hair on his chest.

Marcus chuckled, shuffling over to cuddle up against them. “Feels so good to have him back, even if it’s just for a little while.”

With their missing piece back, Kez and Marc managed to fall asleep more quickly than they had for the entire IPL so far.


End file.
